Words Will Never Hurt Me
by Jocyo
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being not noticed by the rest of the Golden Trio. One night, she does the impossible and isolates herself from them. Then she meets Voldemort...dark!Hermione


—Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Castlevania.

One character from Castlevania involved. (Don't worry, people who don't know about Castlevania can still read it, it explains everything.)

This is set after Order of the Phoenix. (AU)

**NO** HERMIONExRIDDLE

For the slower ones, **Hermione _is_ Taliesin.**

Taliesin is a boy from a myth. He was a boy who drank a potion that made him learn everything in the world, and got reincarnated as the poet of a prince.

Setting: Grimmauld Place, after they find out Harry's the owner of the Black House.

"_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."_

-Proverb

_**Review please!**_

"I don't _care_ if you did it for our own good, Hermione, but we don't want to submit to a Darkness Level Test!" shouted Harry. "Those take _days_ and you _know_ that the Quidditch trials will be starting today!"

"But Harry," said Hermione, close to tears. "With all this business with V-Voldemort, don't you think he would have done _something_ to keep an eye on you or Ron?"

"Well why didn't _you_ submit for a DLT test?" asked Ron.

"Don't be daft, Ron." Said Hermione. "I have a very important Arithmancy test to go to today."

"Why don't you come with us?!" said Harry. "First the Firebolt, now it is DLT tests! If you're always going to act like this, then I don't want to be your friend!"

Hermione burst into tears, while Harry realized what he just said.

"Hermione — I — sorry, but —"

"No! Everything's my fault isn't it! You just don't like having a — a— a _mudblood_ for a friend, don't you!" and then she ran away into her room at Number 12.

"Oh, what have we done?" asked Ron to himself.

Hermione ran into her room and saw a pile of jewelry and other things. _Now they're using my room as a garbage can too._

She went to her bed when she saw the prettiest locket she had ever seen.

She went to the locket and admired the intricate designs on it. It had an ornate, serpentine S on it. She took out the clasps and put it on. Immediately, she felt soothing relief.

**_Hello…_**said a voice in her head.

_Who are you? _She called back

_**I am the spirit of the locket you just put on…I can help you…**_

_Who are you, trying to help a filthy little m- m-mudblood like me? _She even had trouble thinking about the word mudblood.

_**I am the soul of a wanderer entrapped in a locket. I can help you get back at your friends…and become pure of blood, too…**_

_How do you do that?_

_**Do you remember the announcement Dumbledore made at the feast?**_

Flashback

"Silence!" said Dumbledore. Everyone in the Great Hall shut their pieholes. "I have an announcement to make!"

"We can see that." Snickered Malfoy.

"In spirit of the Founder's of Hogwarts' 2000th Birthday, which is three weeks from now, everyone shall get resorted to a House opposite their own for five months! If you were a smart Slytherin, now you will be in Ravenclaw! If you were a not-so-brave Gryffindor, you will be in Hufflepuff! Etcetera Etcetera! Now, off to your beds before the House elves clean you up with the dishes! Good night!"

Flashback over

_Yeah, so what?_

_**So, I need you to get to Slytherin.**_

_Why?_

**_My spirit bonds closer with those closer related to me… _**He paused to let that sink in. **_I am _Slytherin's _locket. Study the Dark Arts, or do whatever you need to to get into Slytherin House. My bond is weaker now, so I cannot talk to you anymore._**

Hermione started to think hard about this. Slytherin House? That will get her away from her friends anyway, so she decided she would listen to the locket. In the meantime, she cast a disillusionment charm and a sticking spell on it.

Well, the spirit _did _say that she should study Dark Magic, so she decided to go to the secret library she had found a few days ago. She went to Kreacher's room when he was sleeping and whispered "Ineo." The boilers shrunk and there was a small hole where she could get through.

She picked up a thin book called _Dark Arts in 20 Steps_ and flopped onto a couch.

_Step One: Not unlike conjuring up a happy thought to create a Patronus, concentrate on making something or someone hurt…_

Later, after Hermione flipped through all the Dark Arts book in the Order, Hermione found herself able to do Forbidden spells more deadly than the Three Unforgivable Curses. With a two jabs of her wand and a swishing motion and saying "Dilerium!", she could cause someone with a weak mind to go insane. Four hammering motions and a flick and "Senperinos!" brought ten years intensive bad luck on a person unless they did a Fidelius Charm on their bad luck. And finally, two swishes in the right and left direction, followed by a stabbing motion and "Horcruxius Mors!" let you make a weak Horcrux, which she later found out was a portion of your soul, without committing murder, though it would be stronger if you committed murder before saying the spell.

She hid a Weak Horcrux Vase in one of the shelves. After all, Strong Horcruxes took up more of the soul, right? She also tele-apparated (A new trick she learned, along with Apparation, in the Dark Books) a Strong Horcrux into the Girls Dormitories in Ravenclaw house. It was a silver book covering engraved with a HG mark. It was hidden in the closet, behind one of the boxes in a secret compartment. To tele-apparate, she broke down the wards and reconstructed them using Dark Magic.

As for the pure of blood thing, the locket did keep its promise. It performed a spell and, at the cost of looking like some elfish demon vampire thingy (her ears were pointed, her eyes were bright yellow, her hair was white, and she had rune-like markings on her cheek on other various areas, along with a light blue tinge to her skin. The Locket told her this was how wizards of the Ancients looked like.), turned her into a pureblood. It also told her that she wouldn't be human anymore, at least not completely, and that she wouldn't have to obey the laws of physics.. She said that she didn't care.

It assured her that she must have some sort of wizard blood in her, for it didn't turn her looking like that on purpose. While it wasn't exactly what she wanted, it couldn't be reversed, so she put a glamour charm on herself. It could be saw through if someone looked extra _extra_ careful at the mirror, so she made it a point to be extra _extra_ careful around mirrors, too.

To vent out all her frustration and anger, Hermione fashioned a Box. The Box was black and hollow, and inside were many traps and gizmos made from Magic that had been converted from Anger to Power. She put voodoo dolls of Harry and Ron in there. She needed a bit of eachother's hair, which she found easily on their beds. She also had Dark Runes in it, along with Hexes on it to prevent anyone opening it. There was also a small Bloodied Orb in it, which could be used like a scrying orb to inflict long-lasting curses on people. There was also a pensieve.

—

"Look, 'Mione, we're very sorry—" Hermione sent a surge of magic at them through the door. They flew into the wall.

"That's a powerful Inprotuberable Charm she has on the door, and done in two seconds, too." Said Ron.

"Look, our OWL results!" said Harry, grabbing one envelope from the three owls that suddenly flew through their window. One of them floated over to Hermione's door, and it went through it.

Hermione looked at her OWL results. She got O's in everything, except in Defense she got O+++ and O+ Divination and Astronomy.

Hermione was planning to spend the rest of the days plotting. She plotted on how to exact revenge on Harry and Ron. She plotted on how she would get into Slytherin. She plotted on what to do when she graduated from Hogwarts. She plotted so much that her irises became bloodshot and turned from brown to red instead of the white area in her eyes, for some reason. She plotted until —

"Hermione!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Time for Lunch!"

Growling, yes literally growling, she went down the creaky steps into the Dining room. Nothing in the room appealed to her, so she absentmindedly ate while plotting again. No one talked.

After lunch, everyone went to the fireplace and said goodbye as their children flooed back to Hogwarts.

—

Albus Dumbledore raised his hands to signify silence. "Attention Students! The Birthday-Sorting shall begin!"

Abbot, Hannah went to Gryffindor.

Creevey, Colin went to Hufflepuff.

Creevey, Dennis went to Ravenclaw.

…

Finch-Fletchey, Justin was a Gryffindor; Thomas, Dean went to Hufflepuff; Longbottom, Neville went to Hufflepuff; Weasley, Ronald went to Ravenclaw; Finnigan, Seamus went to Ravenclaw; Macmillan, Ernie went to Gryffindor; Smith, Zacharias went to Slytherin; Malfoy, Draco went to Gryffindor; Crabbe, Vincent went to Hufflepuff; Goyle, Gregory went to Hufflepuff; Lovegood, Luna went to Gryffindor; Weasley, Ginevra went to —

"SLYTHERIN?!" Ginny was nearly in tears. "Mum'll kill me!" she had to be dragged to the Hospital Wing.

Potter, Harry went to —

_Ahh, Mr. Potter. Ambition, talent, and power are all in your head. I couldn't put you there last time, so now you will have to be in _**SLYTHERIN!**

Ron crossed his fingers, muttering "Hermione will be in Ravenclaw. Hermione will be in Ravenclaw." He was thrown for a loop when "Granger, Hermione" was called and sorted into Slytherin.

_**Good job…**_

"Hello," Hermione said to Harry. "Why are you here?"

"The hat said it put me here because last time it couldn't." replied Harry. "What about you?"

"Ambition, talent, you know." Hermione lied. She walked away into the Girl's Dormitories.

The Sorting lasted longer than most thought. It was already time to go to bed.

The next morning, a fuzzy old owl clutching a red envelope appeared at the Great Hall.

"Hey, Errol." Said Ginny. "Oh, no. A Howler…"

_Boom._

"**GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE — GETTING INTO SLYTHERIN, AND ON GRYFFINDOR'S BIRTHDAY —TOO! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO WHEN YOU GET HOME!"**

_Poof._ It exploded.

Ginny started sobbing and needed to be taken to the Hospital Wing again.

Harry patted her shoulder affectionately and Hermione said, "Don't worry, it's alright."

When Ginny was gone, Harry said. "Hermione."

"What is it?"

"Willugotoprivdrivetwivme." Harry said. "I — I — mean, do you want to — to visit me in Privet Drive during the — the coming Christmas — I'm s-sorry about th-the things I — said to y-you." Hermione had never seen Harry looked so helpless.

_**Accept the offer.**_

"Well, Harry," said Hermione. "This is a little unexpected. Well…" She thought it over. "If I'm not busy, I'll owl you before I come."

_Yes!_ Harry thought. He was going on a date with Hermione Jane Granger tomorrow for Christmas.

Meanwhile, Hermione had left and was silently chatting with the Locket.

_What should I do?_

_**What do you mean? Have fun, why don't you drop one of your weak Horcruxes somewhere there.**_

Hermione bolted up. _How do you know about that?_

**_Don't be daft, child._** Said the Locket. **_I can read thoughts and emotions._**

Hermione tried to take the Locket off, but she experienced immense pain not unlike the Cruciatus Curse.

_**We have bonded, Hermione Jane Granger, and nothing can change that now…**_

While Hermione was communicating with the Locket, Draco Malfoy tripped her. The Locket flew from her neck and the Charms on it went away.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood." Malfoy said, as the Locket landed beside her. "What's that?"

"None of your business, stuck-up pureblood bastard." She retorted.

"Fine." Malfoy sneered. "Accio Locket!" He looked at the marvelous gold. "My god…Slytherin's Mark…"

"I'll take that back, thank you very much!" Hermione said, snatching it back.

—

"I have to give this to a Mr. Harry Potter." Said a First Year.

"That would be me." Harry said. "Thanks." He took the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a little sooner than I would like to tell you, but I would like you to come into my office right now. You are not in trouble, it is something I would like to talk to you about._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

_P.S. Peppermint Imps are healthy for your heart._

He knew what that last bit meant. The stone gargoyle will respond with the password 'Peppermint Imp.'

He ran upstairs. "Peppermint Imp!" He shouted. The Gargoyle hopped aside and Harry was able to get in. He wondered if Dumbledore actually slept in this room. "Hey Fawkes."

"Good Afternoon, Harry." Said Dumbledore's voice.

"Hello, Professor."

"I trust you can do a summoning spell right now, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, bringing out a broom.

"Yes."

"Summon your Firebolt." Said Dumbledore. "We are going to pay a visit to my colleague, Mr. Horace Slughorn."

"Ok." Harry said. "Accio Firebolt!"

The shining broom seemed like a blurry asteroid at the speed it was going. It finally stopped with a halt at Harry's knees.

They hopped onto their brooms, Dumbledore's being a Silver Arrow, and they flew off.

As they were flying, Dumbledore said. "Harry, do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"A _what_-Crux?" Harry said, not sure if he heard it right.

"A Horcrux is a part of someone's soul that is hidden inside an object." Said Dumbledore. "If my theory is right, Voldemort has 6 Horcruxes lying about. We can get more information from Horace."

"But sir," said Harry. "How are we going to kill _6_ Horcruxes."

"Harry, not six." Said Dumbledore. "I already killed one of them." Dumbledore rolled up his sleeve and Harry saw that his hand was swollen and pink, and he had a ring on his fourth finger. "This was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. You killed one already, Harry."

"I did?"

"Riddle's Diary, Harry."

"Oh."

"Get ready, we're almost there." Dumbledore said. They screeched to stop and they knocked on Horace's House.

The door creaked open, and there was a lot of wreckage on the ground.

Dumbledore stalked in and, without warning, poked his magic wand into a fat couch. Harry was surprised when suddenly, the chair said "Oi!"

Harry jumped back as the chair turned into a fat man.

Afterwards, they began a quick discussion on Horcruxes, and what to do and everything.

"It is getting late, Harry." Said Dumbledore. "We must depart. You will be coming with us too, right Horace?"

"Yes."

—

The Hogwarts gates opened with a BANG. Everyone was expecting to see Dumbledore coming through, but Death Eaters were walking with giant strides.

Sensing that Hermione was the greatest source of power, they started casting curses at her.

"EEK!" she hobbled away, and they cast a body bind on her. They went out of the gates and apparated to Voldemort.

…

"So, you have my Locket, do you?"

"I do not!" She replied to Tom.

"Oh, so you don't have the Slytherin's Locket that just so happens to be my Horcrux, do you?" Tom said again.

She nodded again, sending her bushy brown hair flying.

"Oh right, then I'll just have to fit the appropriate punishment for you." Tom took his wand and said "MORSMACULA!" and the Dark Mark appeared on her left arm. Hermione saw the ugly mark and vomited onto Tom's face. Angry, Tom apparated her to the Ministry of Magic's Atrium.

_Damn,_ Hermione thought.

Before she knew it, she was at a Ministry Trial.

"Miss Granger, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," she said. "I got this Mark because Voldemort had a grudge against —"

"SILENCE!" Fudge said, straightening his hair after he flinched from Voldemort's name.

—

She lost. She was now in a cell surrounded by vile, evil, dementors. There was nothing left to do now than to perfect her Dark Magic and maybe learn a trick or two in here.

**_Learn from the dementors and try to master their art of soul stealing…_** the locket had told her.

—

Harry couldn't believe his ears. How could Hermione have the Dark Mark? And why would Voldemort brand it on a muggleborn, anyway? But when Fudge did the blood test, it said that Hermione was a pureblood. This didn't make any sense. Harry protested but—

"Court Adjourned." Said Fudge.

—

She drew back her hood, her blue-tinged skin shining in the Darkness.

"Who are you?" Borgin asked coldly.

"You may call me Taliesin." She said. "I would like to buy something from your store…"

"Go on," said Borgin eagerly.

—**Back at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**…

"I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, Ron." Said Harry. "I believe Hermione when she said that she didn't want to get the Mark, but somehow I think we were the reason she was in that situation in the first place."

They talked about this topic all the way to class.

Harry could care less about Transfiguration. He finished conjuring a broken, splintery chair and thought about Hermione. He noticed that over the years he had developed…feelings for her. Now she was in Azkaban for almost no reason at all. It made him feel bad. If only he hadn't yelled at her, maybe then things would be different.

"POTTER! WAKE UP!"

—

_It was a peaceful dreamland. There were cotton candy clouds and the meadows were bright green and filled with a blissfully warm air and a perfumed scent was wafting from the rainbow flowers. The lake glowed brilliantly in the moonlight, and Harry was dancing around with birds. He was feeding a treat to one, which hopped onto Harry's shoulder. It was the first time he felt truly happy since Hermione left._

_Then the dream changed. At the mention of Hermione, a hooded figure with pale-ish blue skin appeared._

"_Who are you?" Harry managed to choke out._

"_You may address me as Taliesin." Said the figure. "Harry Potter, soon you will learn the true meaning of life, and find out the reality of Darkness and Power. Be wary, for death is on your heels."_

"_But who are you?"_

"_I am the Heiress of Death."_

_Suddenly, Harry's body was rigid and the warm air turned cold, like a Dementor's aura._

_Then a bird flew by and shouted "POTTER! WAKE UP!"_

Harry woke up, and his scar was searing. He had a feeling that this was one of the dreams he had that meant things to come. He hastily scribbled down all he could remember of the dream. Unfortunately, he scribbled it over his Transfiguration Essay. He groaned.

After class, Harry talked about his dream with Ron.

"And then there was a hooded woman with blue skin, and she said that she was the Heiress of Death himself!"

"This must be one of your prophetic dreams again!" exclaimed Ron. "Maybe we should look up spells to ward off these kind of people."

"We can't," Harry admitted dejectedly. "Hermione is the only one who is good at these kind of things."

"Maybe Hermione is the Heiress of Death?"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. Well, bye, I have to go to the lessons with Dumbledore now."

—

Long ago, Hermione learned to ignore the Dementors. Now she knows how to create that piercing coldness that Dementors bring, and she learned a number of other things.

Legilimency. It was very useful, and she would need that skill later.

Occlumency. An accomplished Occlumens can ward off invaders to their mind, which would definitely be useful against Voldemort.

Animagus Transfiguration. She was a Phoenix with Black Feathers. She would need this ability to escape from this hellhole.

Soul Kissing. She could use this against enemies.

Wandless Magic. Yes, this would definitely be good.

Nonverbal Magic. It was not as strong, but in conjunction with Wandless Magic, you could perform almost any spell as strong as with a wand.

Transferring Magic. If she didn't have a wand, she could use and other magical object, like a staff or a spellbook, to cast spells.

Levitation. You know what this is. Think.

Teleportation and Apparition. Teleportation is the art of sending your Magic to a different place, and sending your body there through the attraction between Magic and Body. Nobody wards off this kind of Transportation, so she would use it later. Apparition was the art of sending your body and magic through a thin portal made from the connections across the world. Wards can block these connections.

Ward Breaking. Destroying Magical Wards.

Muggle Fighting. If all is wrong, go desperado.

Parseltongue. Yes, this is a learned language, too, but that's not how she learned…

Wand Crafting. She was better than Ollivander in this area now.

Years passed and sure enough, when Hermione read their minds, Harry and Ron had forgotten all about her.

When a Dementor came to open her cell to bring in food, she hissed, "Let me out."

The Dementor left the door open and left. Hermione changed into her Dark Phoenix form and flew off.

—

**17-Year-Old Girl Escapes Azkban!**

Rita Skeeter reports that at exactly 7:05 AM this morning, Hermione Granger, pureblood, escapes Azkaban! This is the third breakout of Azkban in History, and the Dementors guarding her cell were severely punished.

"I'm happy for Hermione," says Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, 17. "She was and is our friend, and she was put to Azkaban for almost no reason."

The Minister of Magic was unavailable for comment.

—

Harry took a shower. He was Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats. Yesterday he had played against the Chudley Cannons. They really sucked. He came out when he saw a Black bird in the shape of a Phoenix observing him from the door. Then it took off.

Harry was baffled. Was this normal Bird Behavior?

_Ding-Dong!_ "Coming!"

_Ding-Dong!_ "Wait!"

_Ding-Dong!_ "I'm Coming!"

_Ding-Dong!_

_Ding-Dong!_

_Ding-Dong!_

_Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong!_

"Oh hey, George."

"I'm now George, I'm Forge." Said George.

"And I'm Gred." Said Fred. "Anyways, we came here to deliver that trunk of Pranks you wanted?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "Put it over there."

They put the box over on the couch.

"How's business been?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's the usual —"

"— good prices —"

"— lots of buyers —"

"— and everybody's buying our fanny flakes!"

"—you eat them and —"

"—your fanny turns —"

"OK! Stop!" said Harry. "I don't wanna know! Well, see ya," Harry said. "I have to go back to Hogwarts to help Headmistress McGonagall fix the security. Bye!" He said, and left with a crack.

He apparated to Hogsmeade. From there, he would fly his broom to Hogwarts. Whoosh! His QuodBlast IV broom was flying at breakneck speed.

"You called, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry," McGonagall said. "It is time to go Horcrux Hunting."

—

Ron was settling his bag of money. He had just won the International Wizards Chess League at 1st Place, and got rewarded with 100,000 Galleons. He sent his owl, Fraulein, to his parents, and enclosed a 10k Galleon Check. He turned on the 'tellyvissin' and watched a cartoon about magic and a mad scientist.

"_Tail of frog, dung of dog, make this forest thick with fog!" Poof! "Now I can—"_

He heard a tapping on his window.

He opened up the curtains and saw a Dark Phoenix by his window. It's head was shiny and sleek, and it's eyes were burning red. It flew away onto the grassy meadow and vanished in a show of blue flames.

"I think it is time to visit my good friend Harry Potter." Ron said aloud.

—

Ginny was lying down on her bright red couch with her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. They had become best of friends over the summer and she formed a bond with him that eventually turned into love. She found out how he didn't really want to be a Death Eater, and for the first time, a smile graced his lips.

Ginny, too, was smiling. At first, her mother hadn't been too please about Malfoy, but she put up with it.

There was a tapping sound at the window.

"Glapper! Skoopy!" said Draco. "Find out what that annoying tapping sound is coming from!" He shouted at the two House Elves, who had bright clothes and actually happy with their job.

"Sir, miss," said Skoopy. "Skoopy is not too sure, sir, but there is a Dark Phoenix outside the house, sir!" He said, eyes widening.

"It is flying away!" Glapper's squeaky voice replied.

"Oh my god!" said Ginny. "We have to get to McGonagall immediately!"

—

Hermione smiled a thin-lipped smile. She had no intention of dying. She had disposed of Slytherin's Locket a long time ago. She stole a Kite shield with the crest of Gryffindor on it.

To make a Horcrux, you needed to commit an act against nature.

_The killing spree would begin…_

—

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping repeatedly. Even the Death Eaters had fun in this weather. The glistening Leaky Cauldron pub was filled with customers and Diagon Alley had never seen such beautiful weather. The air was full of warmth and zephyrs send inviting smells from nearby restaurants. Even Knockturn Alley was sunny. Ollivander was giving out free toy wands that actually worked.

Suddenly, _BOOM!_

Rubble was everywhere and there were shouts of, "Avada Kedavra!" and "Crucio!" Death Eaters were attacking. They were killing everybody in sight. Suddenly, there was coldness, and even the Death Eaters were hesitating. Then there was an ear-splitting caw, and a cloaked figure flew out from a purple portal in the sky (this is a side-effect of Teleportation).

The figure killed every Death Eater, and its hood fell back just enough to see that they had spirals on their cheeks and blue skin, along with vibrant eyes that glowed red.

She would be known as Taliesin.

Then, she said "Horcrux Mors!" and her Gryffindor Kite shield that she had stashed in the Borgin and Burke's cellar glowed white and became infused with her soul. She Teleported away.

—

**Attack on Diagon Alley**

_The Daily Prophet writes that on precisely 11:07 AM this morning, a hooded figure was said to have defended innocent citizens from Death Eaters, supporters of You-Know-Who._

_Who is this heroine, and is she friend or foe?_

_It is said that she whispered an incantation before she left._

"_Whole Krux Smores, that's the one." Said a bystander._

—

Hermione had over a thousand Horcruxes now, and what's more is that she performed a ritual and regained all the pieces of her soul that she lost through Horcrux-making. Now she had many Horcruxes and one full soul.

Her appearance hadn't changed that much. She still had that blue skin and had black-blue lips, along with red irises. Her hair was white instead of black, however, and her nails were long and like claws. She wore a grim black dressrobe with her and her sleeves were long. She hid demons inside them, ready to attack if she pulled back her sleeve.

She found a way to remove the Dark Mark. It was a matter of time before she would kill Tom. She also found out that she had the Sight.

Hermione was at a point where she wasn't human anymore. She was just a being. She was much more powerful than Tom would ever be. She would be the next Dark Lord. She was the Heiress of Death himself.

_Flashback._

"_Who are you?" she had asked._

_He drew back his hood, revealing pale skin and red eyes similar to hers. "I am Damien. I am Death, or known as the Grim Reaper. I will be dead soon, and you will be my heir."_

"_Me, your heir?" Hermione asked. "B-B-But I'm only 7!" for Hermione had this dream when she was in 1st Grade._

"_When you come of age, that is…" Damien said. "I must take my leave now. Farewell, Hermione Granger."_

She had ignored the dream, but she finally found out that she _was _Death's Heiress.

She didn't need love. That was for weak people. All she wanted was power, but she had enough to last an eternity. And it will. She performed a Dark Ritual. It was Darker than Darkness itself, and ridiculously hard, but she managed it. She had achieved Immortality and Infinite Youth.

Damien teleported to Harry's House. He had a prophecy to fulfill for Potter.

"Harry Potter, your time has come…"

"What?" Harry asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Damien, and it is time for you to part, and learn about defeating the Dark Lord in a different world. You will be sent to heaven, and you will be able to come back once you've learned enough." for he knew that only Harry could kill Tom, no matter how weak Tom was.

"Apparicio!" Harry got sent to the Heavens.

—

He saw his parents, all grinning at him. "Harry, good to see you…" He also saw Sirius smiling at him.

After they had gotten over their euphoria that they had met again, they taught Harry multiple Light spells.

At the end, 10 Days later, he mastered many defenses, but he didn't want to go back to Earth. He wanted to stay with his parents and friends.

**_Come back, Harry…_** called Damien. **_You can come back here at any time…_**

So he went back down to Earth.

_Damn it,_ Hermione thought. _If Damien makes Potter more powerful, he could kill Tom, but it would be harder for _me_ to defeat him!_

"Professor McGonagall!" said Harry. He explained how he went to the heavens for 10 days to learn light magic. "Now I bet we can destroy the other 2 Horcruxes!" (One Horcrux is in Voldie's body, second one is in Marvolo's ring, third one was Riddle's Diary. The fourth one was Nagini and the fifth was Hufflepuff's Cup.)

"Good," she said. "Dumbledore left us instructions on how to get to the most powerful Horcrux. If You-Kno — if Voldemort gets resurrected using _that_ Horcrux, he will gain more power than he has now."

"But why hasn't he used that Horcrux yet?" inquired Ron.

"I suppose that would be Wormtail's incompetence." Said Harry. "Let's go. Grab the Portkey, everyone."

Neville, Ron, Harry, McGonagall, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye, and George and Fred all touched the Ballet Slipper (Harry thought this must have been Dumbledore's twisted sense of humor to Be-Portkey a Ballet Slipper).

"Activus Portus!"

In a swirl of blue light, everyone landed in front of a large castle.

"Damn it," swore Ron. "Since when did Voldemort hide Horcruxes in a castle?"

"Let's split up." Said Harry. "I put a side-spelled inverse protean charm on the pendant's we're wearing. If you're in trouble, you can talk through them."

"Kind of like those Socky-Wockies that Muggles use, right?" said Ron.

Silence.

"Nevermind." Ron said. "Let's just go."

Harry dashed through the gates.

Immediately, a Manticore attacked, and nearly bit Harry's head off. He ran and found a rusty key nearby. The Manticore was guarding it, so Harry spelled it to die. He got the key.

"It's like a whole different world here." Said Harry through his Protean Pendant. "There are so many creatures here." He heard a voice.

"**Kokitus!**" (sp?) it shouted. It was a girl's voice. A blizzard appeared and slashed a Bugbear in half. Blood splattering her robes, the girls faced her. She had auburn hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm Charlotte Aulin. What is your name?"

Deciding that she wasn't an enemy, he said. "Harry Potter."

After a moment's silence, she nonchalantly said, "Never heard of ya." And went back obliterating demons.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Harry said, noticing that she used Spellbooks instead of magic wands to attack.

"No, I'm not."

"_Guys,_" Harry Protean-ed. "_I found a witch who might be able to help us._"


End file.
